Aoi vs Budo
Aoi vs Budo is ZackAttackX's forty-seventh One Minute Melee. Description Tokyo School Life vs Yandere Simulator! A battle between two young martial arts prodigies! Can the granddaughter of a yakuza boss end Budo's undefeated streak? Intro 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! ONE VICTOR! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Location: Akademi High School - Yandere Simulator. "Okay, Aoi, you know the drill." Budo said, stepping onto the mat that was carefully laid on the floor. Aoi took a deep breath before nodding. "Right. Let's both do our best!" she said cheerfully, getting herself into a fighting stance. The rest of Akademi High's Martial Arts club watched on from the sidelines, eyes focused on the two combatants. IT ALL DEPENDS ON YOUR SKILL! FIGHT! Budo was the first to attack, driving his right fist towards Aoi's gut. Aoi immediately dodged to the side before grabbing Budo's wrist and planting her free fist into Budo's chest, pushing him back. As Budo staggered, Aoi continued to throw punches at her foe. The Martial Arts club leader raised his arms in a defensive stance, blocking all of Aoi's powerful punches, then grabbed her by the wrists and swung his left leg round and tripped his opponent. Aoi dropped to the ground but quickly picked herself up and attacked again with a roundhouse kick. Budo narrowly dodged the first strike, but did not anticipate Aoi's counter. She swung her leg back around and clocked Budo in the cheek with her heel, dazing him. Aoi wasted no time and struck with quick jabs to her staggering opponent. Now it was Budo found himself on the ground. He didn't stay down for too long though and dusted himself off. "I know you can do better than that." Budo said, daring Aoi to attack. Aoi rushed at Budo and went to plant her heel into his chest. Budo countered by grabbing Aoi's leg and tossing her over his shoulders and to the ground. Aoi quickly used her spare leg to kick Budo in the chin and rolled backwards to return to a standing position. Budo rubbed his chin with his hand and smiled. "Now that wasn't bad. But it's not over yet." he said. Budo then advanced towards Aoi with two clenched fists. Aoi focused and when Budo struck, she ducked to the side and avoided all his attacks, forcing Budo to lower his guard. When he did, she struck him in the ribs with a stiff jab with her right arm, blasting him back. Budo clutched his chest in pain and Aoi attempted to finish him off with a spinning kick to the cheek. But Budo again raised his arms to defend in time, startling Aoi. Budo then kicked Aoi in the gut, halting the assault, and leaving her open to several body blows from the undefeated Martial Arts club leader. But amidst the beatdown, Aoi noticed the misstep in her opponent's dance. Aoi slowly raised her hands to try and block the attacks, which didn't help too much. But then she quickly took a step back and Budo's next two strikes hit nothing but air. Aoi quickly grabbed Budo by the wrists and pulled his arms to the side before striking him with a devastating kick the the gut, followed by a stiff uppercut to knock Martial Arts club leader into the air. Budo hit the ground, his winning run routed by Aoi. K.O! Aoi immediately rushed over to Budo. "Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" she asked in a panicky tone. Budo started to come to and clutched his chest. He couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Budo said as Aoi helped him up. "I'm impressed by your skill, Aoi. Will you consider joining the Martial Arts club for the duration of your stay here?" he asked. Aoi thought for a while. On the one hand, she liked the idea of sharpening her martial arts skills, but she wasn't too keen on the idea of hurting other people. "I'll... uh... I'll think about it." she said. Budo shrugged. "It's your choice. I think we could all learn a thing or two from you." he said, and the Martial Arts club members all nodded in agreement. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... AOI! Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:ZackAttackX Category:2019 Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Teenager vs Teenager Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees